


Yours

by starker_garbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Closet Sex, Jealous Peter, M/M, Supply closet sex, because i'm me, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_garbage/pseuds/starker_garbage
Summary: Peter and Tony have closet sex and Peter rubs it in the face of a flirtatious bish.





	Yours

Peter pulled Tony away from the rest of the crowd, including the whore that was rubbing up against him.

“Pete, where are we going?” Tony asked, following after his boyfriend.

“To a supply closet to have sex,” Peter said shortly, not elaborating in the slightest. Tony let the options run through his head of the pros and cons, and while the cons list was long since being caught would be bad, he should be there spreading his name, and people would be wondering why he wasn’t there, the pros list was ‘hot sex with peter’ so that beat everything.

Tony followed after Peter into a closet and the boy immediately began shedding the layers of himself, discarding the parts of the suit onto the floor, Tony didn’t hesitate to do the same. Tony didn’t even have time to unbutton his trousers before Peter had jumped up on him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

The persistence on this kid will never stop amazing Tony. There lips connected and Peter smiled into the kiss. The younger male was basically bouncing with anticipation as his member grew more erect against his boyfriend.

Peter was hyped on emotion, yeah, everyone knew about his relations with the billionaire, but people still wanted to blatantly ignore it. So, he was going to be fucked by Tony until they both smelt of nothing but sex.

Maybe it was animalistic and weird, Peter didn’t know at this moment, all he knew was Tony was his, and everyone needed to know that. Peter felt Tony getting harder, so, obedient, he unwrapped his legs from around the taller male, and dropped to his knees.

He began slowly unbuckling Tony’s pants, looking up at him through his eye lashes. Tony was looking back down at the younger boy contently, smiling slightly at his pure beauty. Peter, after the belt was unbuckled, began unbuttoning Tony’s dress pants, and finally zipping down the zipper, before tugging the pants down around his ankles.

Without hesitation, Peter licked from the base to the tip, taking in the taste of Tony. He braced his hands on the others thighs, and slowly began teasing the tip, smiling at the noises that avalnaged out of the older man’s mouth.

Peter kept swirling his tongue around the tip, grazing over the top, making Tony lean his head back in pleasure. Eventually, Tony couldn’t take the teasing and gripped the back of Peter’s hair, forcing the young man to take more of his cock.

Peter, bless him, had barely any gag reflex as he took in Tony’s full length, more than happy to be doing so. He bobbed his head, taking Tony in and out, drool dripping down his chin. The thought that anyone could walk in at anytime only made Peter hornier. Yeah, he didn’t know what was wrong with him either, but at the time, being caught on his knees for Mister Tony - fucking - Stark was really hot.

The older man kept a firm grip on the kids head, thrusting into his mouth occasionally when he couldn’t resist any longer. Tony loved the feeling of Peter’s tight, wet throat surrounding his member, how Peter focused on that one thing - sucking his cock - more than anything else, more than himself and his own desires.

The mere thought nearly pushed Tony over the edge. He avoided the temptation of cumming all over Peter’s face and removed himself from the peach pink lips belonging to the boy. “You gonna let Daddy fuck your ass real good?” Tony asked, slipping into a very deep space.

Peter moaned weakly at the thought while nodding his head slightly. Tony caught his lips in a kiss, then pulled away, making direct eye contact with his boyfriend. “You need to use your words, Baby Boy, or I won’t know what you want,”

The other almost couldn’t respond with more than a weak ‘please’ which barely escaped his swollen lips. That’s all Tony would press for as he finished kicking off his pants. He turned around and tossed off all the junk that was on the shelves.

Peter made a shocked noise as a loud noise was formed from the collision. Tony didn’t bat an eye as he quickly, but carefully, moved Peter over. The younger boy got the hint, spreading his legs and resting his elbows on the shelf top.

Tony bent over and spread Peter’s ass, looking at the piece of art before licking the flat of his tongue over it. Peter let out a moan, not holding back a single noise, once again, the idea of being caught making everything 30 x better.

Tony ate the other man out, getting Peter wet, before slipping a finger in. Peter, who was partially still stretched from there little episode before the gala, felt warm around his finger. Soon, he added another one.

Two turned to three, and three to four. Tony felt that one spot that had Peter moaning his name like a good little whore and began poking at it, teasing the younger, making him grow even more hard, so hard, it became painful.

“Please,” Peter panted. “Pah, ah, please,”

Tony removed his fingers from Peter’s hole, lowering his head once more, letting spit fall, he then rubbed his cock against Pete’s entrance, Peter moaning in anticipation. “Da- ah- addy, please,” he panted, subconsciously spreading his legs further apart, wanting to be fucked so badly.

“Your wish is my command, princess,”

Tony thrusted roughly into Peter, who let out a scream at the new, but familiar, sensation. Tony didn’t even dare to start out slow. He fucked into Peter relentlessly, showing no mercy and no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Peter was a mess of moans as Tony kept it up, wrapping his hand around Peter’s throat, applying light pressure. “Might want to keep it down? Don’t want someone finding out? Hm? Someone walking in here, let them see how I make you my little bitch? We wouldn’t want that now would we?” Tony whispered sinfully in Peter’s ear, all while still drilling into him.

The young man couldn’t form a sentence, just a string of incoharent moans. Tony practically growled in Peter’s ear. “Show them how I fuck you like a little whore, claim your ass and pin you down,”

“Y- Y- ah- Yes,” Peter sputtered out, his cock hard and pressed against his stomach.

Tony removed his hand from Peter’s neck and brought it down to his cock and began pumping, and moments later the younger boy had came, his load covering Tony’s hand. Peter tilted his head back as Tony’s fingers found there way into his mouth. The younger man began swirling his tongue over the digits, tasting himself on his boyfriend.

And only a few more thrusts had Tony filling Peter up with his seed. He stayed in for a few moments, catching his breath and leaving gentle kisses on Peter’s shoulders. Peter had his head hung and was panting heavily.

“I’ll fuck you whenever you want kid, but why now?” Tony finally said, laughing slightly, after a while. Peter let out a laugh that made Tony’s heart do flips.

“Oh, no reason,”

Yet there was a reason. After cleaning up with Peter’s boxers (despite Peter’s light protests) the two men looked exactly like you would imagine post-sex. Peter separated from Tony as he went to talk to his fellow rich people and went searching for the whore in the gold dress.

He didn’t even try and hide the red marks on his neck, or the small limp he couldn’t help. “Hey,” He spoke. He pointed towards Tony who had a dark purple hickey on his neck. “Whose is he?”

Peter couldn’t help but smile as the girl scoffed, looking Peter up and down, speaking sourly.

“Yours,”


End file.
